tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Claw (Character Interactions)
Allies [[Shredder|'Shredder']]' '- Tiger Claw was found by Shredder in Japan since Shredder found his bounty hunting skills very useful, and thus he made the feline fatality his second-in-command. Though Tiger Claw is unimpressed with the Foot Clan, he accepts the job regardless. Even after Tiger Claw returned from the stomach of the Kraathatrogon, he was reinstated as the second-in-command, showing how much Shredder respects his ally's skills. [[Rahzar|'Rahzar']]' '- Tiger Claw and Rahzar developed a friendship over Rahzar's admiration of the assassin's skills and their mutual interest to eat Fishface, even if it's for different reasons. [[Fishface|'Fishface']]' '- Tiger Claw is often feared by Fishface (probably because a tigers diet can include fish), as Fishface shows hospitality to him. Tiger Claw even admitted that he sometimes wanted to eat Fishface because he was a fish. Stockman-Fly - Tiger Claw often gets in touch with Stockman-Fly, if for any assignment Shredder has Stockman-Fly do or if how any new mutant creations are coming along. Bebop '- Tiger Claw often berates Bebop angrily for his incompetence and failure, but expects more from him the next time. 'Rocksteady '- Tiger Claw angrily congratulates Rocksteady for his incompetence and failure, but hopes that Shredder will expect more of him the next time Rocksteady's failure is to blame. 'The Kraang '- Despite being allies to the Foot, Tiger Claw simply distrusts the Kraang because of what they mutated him into as a child, as well as their lust for dominating Earth and conquering humanity Enemies [[Leonardo|'Leonardo]]' '- Tiger Claw usually fought Leo in Wormquake! In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, as he tries to kill Leo, Karai came to the rescue. In The Invasion, he asked Shredder to allow him to kill Leo. [[Donatello|'Donatello']]' '- Out of all his arch-enemies, Donnie seems to interact with Tiger Claw the most. Tiger Claw was Donatello's spiritual foe in Vision Quest, and Donnie was able to defeat him on his own. Just like his brothers, Donnie is to Tiger Claw as what Mikey is to Rahzar, Raph is to Fishface, and Leo is to Shredder. [[Master Splinter|'Splinter']]' '- When Tiger Claw and Splinter came face-to-face with each other, Splinter could've sworn that he knew Tiger Claw from somewhere. April O'Neil - Since April was responsible for the Kraathatrogon swallowing him, Tiger Claw returns with a possible hatred for her and since he hates the Kraang, as April is part-Kraang, he'll probably stop at nothing to kill her. [[Casey Jones|'Casey Jones']]' '- Not only Tiger Claw has vendetta against Splinter and the Turtles. He has vendetta against Casey as well for the "worm thing," started chasing and easily defeated him. The enemy of Splinter and the Turtles, now making him the enemy of Casey. [[Karai|'Karai']]' '- Tiger Claw is very dissmissive to Karai when she is told that he will be replacing her as second-in-command. Though Tiger Claw tried to use her as the signaling chip since she seems to know where the Turtles's lair is but couldn't figure it out, he comes to hate her when she betrays him after learning that Splinter is her real father. The Mighty Mutanimals - * [[Slash|'Slash']]' '- Tiger Claw fights Slash at the docks while collecting the mind control serum and yet captures him and Rockwell to have them be experimented. * [[Leatherhead|'Leatherhead']]' '- Tiger Claw and Leatherhead never interact much. After fighting Slash, Tiger Claw threatens to kill Rockwell if Leatherhead makes his move. * [[Dr. Tyler Rockwell|'Dr. Tyler Rockwell']]' '- Tiger Claw and Rockwell never interact much. But Tiger Claw captures him as well. * [[Pigeon Pete|'Pigeon Pete']]' '- Tiger Claw and Pigeon Pete doesn't interact much. As Tiger Claw attempting to eat Pete, he threw him onto Leatherhead's back. [[Alopex|'Alopex']]' '- [[Kavaxas|'Kavaxas']] - Tiger Claw is once a very loyal servant to Kavaxas during his attempt to resurrect the Shredder. But he is later betrayed by Kavaxas and thus becomes enemies. Category:Relationships